Piplup's Friggin' Adventure
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Piplup is just having a bad day while at the local pub, and now he's forced to tell his sorrow tale of the things that have plagued him to this day...
1. Chapter 1

**Piplup's Friggin' Adventure**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I'm going to be very, very honest right now. It may take a while for me to update this. I said it like this so that I won't have a problem with delaying anything. Now that I said that, enjoy the fanfic.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their owners.

* * *

It was raining harshly down on a local pub that was located on the westernmost corner of the island. Inside, several Pokemon were having drinks, with our main hero Piplup sitting on the stool, more out of it than anyone else. The bartender, a male Dewott, was cleaning an empty glass as he noticed Piplup and moved towards him.

"...Agh. I'm feeling dizzy." Piplup groaned as he belched. "So... so dizzy... dizzy..."

A smug Huntail passed by, scoffing at Piplup. "Your butt's dizzy."

"Who said that..." Piplup squabbled briefly. "Where... where am I?" Piplup asked as he got up, rubbing the back of his head.

The Dewott bartender smiled as he placed the empty glass away. "The local pub, mah boi. You had quite the drink."

Piplup blinked in astonishment as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "R-really?"

Dewott nodded as he folded his arms together. "Yeah. I'm surprised you were drinking so much. I mean, for a little guy like you."

"...Can I take a look in the mirror?" Piplup asked, with Dewott nodding back yes.

Piplup got off the stool and walked groggily towards the mirror. He blinked several times as he rubbed his eyes together, shaking his head to see himself in the mirror. He gasped as he noticed how worn out he appeared, running back to the counter as he pounded his flippers on the counter, dismayed at his looks.

"Damn it, no! If I knew I would look like this, I would have never gone on the adventure in the first place!" Piplup exclaimed as he paused briefly, tapping his chin with his right flipper as he thought back, "But... then again, I did do it to rescue my girlfriend..."

* * *

Piplup and his unlikely girlfriend Chikorita were heading towards the beach to spend the rest of the morning together, hopefully in privacy. As Piplup and Chikorita laughed playfully together, a cunning Oshawott hid behind the rocks, rubbing his hands together as he chuckled sinisterly.

"Boy, oh boy, is it a great morning!" Piplup exclaimed as he tossed his flippers in the air, turning to Chikorita, "Why don't we get some bacon and eggs to celebrate this spectacular air?"

Chikorita squealed with delight as she nodded in agreement, replying to Piplup, "Oooh, that does sound good! Maybe it could use a bit of lettuce, though..."

Just as Piplup and Chikorita were coming onto the beach towards the southern direction, Oshawott popped out in front of them, startling the couple. Oshawott then tossed his shell at Piplup, knocking the penguin Pokemon backwards as he abducted Chikorita.

"Save the breakfast for later, beak boy!" Oshawott teased as he grabbed his shell, sticking his tongue out at Piplup as he jumped on him, dashing towards the northern direction. Chikorita cried out for help as she struggled to et out of Oshawott's grip.

Piplup groaned as he rubbed the back of his head, screaming in shock as he saw Oshawott rushing off with his girlfriend. Fuming, Piplup got back up to his feet and gave chase, heading northward and shouting out at Oshawott. Oshawott, however, briefly turned around and fired several bubbles, hindering Piplup. Piplup used Drill Peck to break through the bubbles, shouting in anger as he followed Oshawott towards the northeast.

* * *

"...So your girlfriend was kidnapped by an Oshawott?" Dewott asked in confusion as he still had his arms folded, slightly disturbed. "And your girlfriend is a grass type...?"

Piplup sighed as he glared at Dewott, shaking his head as he asked, while pointing at the Dewott bartender, "Look, buddy, I barely just started. Can I please continue?"

* * *

Piplup was jumping onto rock from rock, with Oshawott still firing bubbles back. Piplup dodged the bubbles as he attempted to dash faster, but he nearly tripped, causing him to bump into the several rocks that were in his way. Oshawott chuckled as he went to the highest point of the path, tying Chikorita to the rock as he turned around, calling Piplup out to fight him.

"Come on, penguin! Give me some sugar!" Oshawott shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

Piplup gasped as he dusted himself, shaking his head as he placed his flippers on his hips. "Oshawott! I'm going to give you a merciful beatdown for stealing my girlfriend!"

Oshawott rolled his eyes. "Pffft, you couldn't even handle a mere few bubbles."

Piplup's body shook with embarrassment, as Piplup shuddered with the thought of what just happened. "Yeah, well, you did that to me. And now, I'm not holding back!" Piplup attempted to punch Oshawott, but Oshawott sidestepped to the right, causing Piplup to accidently punch Chikorita in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Piplup gawked in horror as Oshawott tackled into him, sending the penguin dwindling downwards. Piplup looked up as he was greeted with a kick to the face, colliding into several thorns, screaming in pain as the thorns stung his body. Oshawott folded his arms and shook his head as he sighed.

"You call this a challenge? Peh, I expected better of you..." Oshawott teased as he pointed at Piplup, laughing, "Maybe you should work out more. It'll probably help your stubby body."

Piplup literally erupted into red and yellow flames as he screamed in rage, burning the thorns off of him as he dashed towards Oshawott, ready to bash him. Oshawott raised his arms in defense as Piplup dug underneath the ground, circling Oshawott as he blasted Hydro Pump above. Oshawott was baffled, as Piplup erupted from the middle, taking the otter Pokemon by surprise as Piplup grabbed both of Oshawott's arms and spun towards the air, pointing downwards and firing a Hydro Pump down at the ground. Piplup then head smashed into Oshawott, leaving a heavy impact on Oshawott as the two water Pokemon went spiraling downwards, crashing into the ground and causing the area to shake. Once the smog cleared, Piplup stood up, gasping as he was triumph.

"Stupid mammal. Tricks are for kids," Piplup regareded as he flipped his right flipper at the defeated Oshawott, heading to his dear Chikorita. Using Drill Peak to break through the ropes, Piplup held Chikorita, who groaned weakly.

"P-piplup..." Chikorita hoarsly stated as she coughed blood, feeling unsteady as she glanced into Piplup's eyes, a faint smile across her face, "We're... we're still having bacon and eggs... right..."

Piplup's eyes widened with horror as tears formed in his eyes, realizing what he unintentionally done to Chikorita. "No... no... Chikorita, I'm so sorry..." He screamed loudly as he bent down, placing his head onto Chikorita's chest, sobbing loudly as he was unable to help Chikorita.

* * *

Back inside the pub, the Dewott bartender shook his head with shame as he whistled, surprised by Piplup's sad tale. "Hmmm... that adventure you had didn't turn out well, did it...?"

Piplup looked up, tears forming in his eyes after being reminded of the event as he wiped them off with his flipper, shaking his head. "Gah! I've said too much!" He attempted getting off the stool, but he fell on the floor, landing on his face. He groaned as he got up, his eyes swirling about, as he tried standing up, walking wobbly towards the exit. However, two fellow Pokemon patrons, a Loudred and a Toxicroak, helped place Piplup back on the stool, much to the penguin's annoyance.

The Dewott bartender simply smirked as he continued rubbing another empty glass, asking Piplup with a sly look in his eyes, "My friend... you seem to have a lot of stories... why don't you tell me more...?"

Piplup briefly glared at Dewott, sighing as he looked down, placing his flippers on the counter as he was obviously defeated. "Very well... get me a drink while you're listening." He sighed as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

It was going to be a long night. _A very long night._


	2. Chapter 2

It was still raining harshly down on the local pub as Piplup was retelling his bizarre adventure. Dewott and the other Pokemon were listening closely as Piplup sighed, drinking another glass filled with beer.

"So as you can see, things weren't going my way, much to my dismay." Piplup muttered as he played around with his glass, looking into it as he sighed, "With my girlfriend dead and with a possible threat following me, I had no choice, but to find the nearest place for help..."

* * *

Piplup was holding the dead body of his formerly alive girlfriend, Chikorita, heading to a wooden sign that pointed towards the east and west. To the west was the pub, while to the east, was a gym filled with fighting types, as well as a huge sprawling forest behind it. Not taking chances, Piplup decided to head to the gym. Upon entering the gym, Piplup dropped his jaw in disbelief as he found many fighting type Pokemon training against each other, as well as a few non fighting type Pokemon blatting it out. Looking down at Chikorita, Piplup gulped as he closed the door, turning away as he was then grabbed by a male Mienshao, who looked down at him curiously.

"What's up, blue one?" The Mienshao asked Piplup, who was squirming to break free, "You seem to be at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Well, it's the matter of my girlfriend." He sighed as he looked down at her, shaking her head, "We were going to head to the beach, and suddenly, next thing I know, I accidentally kill her..."

All of the Pokemon inside the gym gasped as they stopped fighting each other and surrounded Piplup, all shocked at what they heard. Meinshao dropped his jaw in disbelief as Piplup gulped, feeling that he was in deep water this time.

* * *

"...And you dion't get pummeled?" The Dewott bartender asked as he handed several clear glasses to a pair of Accelgor coming in, turning to face Piplup again.

Piplup sighed as he drunk down his glass, handing it to Dewott while replying, "Hey, I'm not finished yet. Anyway, just when it seems like I was going to get the daylights knocked out of me..."

* * *

Piplup continued squirming as he felt tension coming to him. Meinshao stared at Piplup angrily, but then shrugged, shaking his head. Piplup did a double take, as he was surprised at Mienshao's reaction. The Meinshao then patted Piplup on the head, reassuring him to not worry.

"It's all right, small one. Bad things can happen at any given moment," The Meinshao responded as he gave Piplup a banquet of bright red roses, taking Chikorita's dead body from him. "We'll find a place to rest your fallen one."

Piplup sniffled as he rubbed his eyes, feeling gratitude as tears began to form. "T-thank you..." Bowing, Piplup took the banquet with him as he exitted the gym, heading to the wooden sign. Now only one thing was left for him to figure out... which way should he go?


End file.
